


海棠无香——夏棠番外

by lemondropme



Series: 一生的荣耀 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 特以秾纤压众芳，痴人痴杀恨无香
Series: 一生的荣耀 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966906





	1. Chapter 1

夏棠工作很忙，她出了月子，女儿灵芝满月后，安明河不太愿意麻烦老人们照顾孩子，所以都是亲力亲为，夏棠有工作脱不开身，安明河也请专业护工和保姆一同陪伴。

从来不懂电竞的夏棠，一直以为这不过是安明河年少时的一段回忆罢了，她没有刻意搜索过，也不知道，这个沉稳清俊，过分温柔的男人，有这么一段荡气回肠的过去。

安明河的全部热血，锐气，青春和荣耀，都被深深掩埋。

而在卢秋颐全明星上这一出后，当晚“卢秋颐 安明河”为关键词一系列的搜索登上各大平台热门，夏棠想不看见都难，“S8最强下路”“霞和洛的故事还在继续”“卢秋颐的明神不许杀”“娜美我带你周游世界”“金克丝啊，你的布里茨回来了”“明神：卢秋颐是世界最强AD”这些当年的新闻都被纷纷翻出来。

他们S6到S8那扶持与共，并肩携手，同时又暧昧缱绻的三年被孜孜不倦翻出来，S9那幕唯一一次正式比赛唯一一次对局中，已经无关胜负的基地水晶里，卡莉斯塔在锤石身上插满了矛却舍不得拔出来，而锤石没忍心放了卡莉斯塔丝血逃生的画面，被反复的高亮，有心人拿来再次品读。

两个人做过的那些浪漫的事，直播里的打闹耳语，比赛花絮的亲呢调笑，记者采访里的互相打call，安明河给她写的信，和彼此当年社交媒体数不清的互动和留言评论，都被用这种方式重新挖开接受检阅。

我们家AD的大招从来都不是拿来保命的，一般只有两个用处：第一，打伤害跟你正面，命算什么？少砍你一下我不叫卢必刚；第二，团战安明河要死了……

记者：卢秋颐大大今年就二十岁了，迈入二字开头青春的愿望是？

卢秋颐：想成为有钱的无业游民，每年都有s系可以打，美梦成真，和爱的人相遇。

记者：卢秋颐大大通过什么判断出来团战可以开？

卢秋颐：质疑的人，大概因为他们的辅助不叫安明河。

* * *

S6世界赛后

OP Ming：

我的薇恩啊，我会保护你，直到你捧起属于自己的冠军奖杯，新赛季一起加油哦。

S7小组赛Lumos高烧

OP Ming：

啊啊啊啊啊啊，卢秋颐，你不要生病（哭哭表情包）。

OP Lumos：

知道S7在家门口，祖父母就说要从英国飞回来看我比赛，外祖母问，在北京哪里打呀，我说半决赛五棵松，总决赛鸟巢。然后她说，那你一辈子也许只有一次机会在鸟巢打比赛了，要不留遗憾哦。

S8Ming的世界赛专访

娜美的每一个虚弱是为了你，每一个气泡是为了你，每一支海歌也是为了你。因为你是我的勇士啊，薇恩。他们都说我在保护你，可明明，是你把我护在身后，迎接技能的枪炮与刀剑的洗礼。

你想要先发制人压一下对面吗？我去帮你做视野。别怕，打野来gank有我在，我会保护你，直到我倒下。

你能尽情地屠杀敌人，就是我最大的幸福。

OP Ming：

我们稳稳的走过去，一起去拿霞洛皮肤吧。

S8的OP半决失利后

OP Ming：

是我没能好好照顾你，真的对不起，再见了我的AD，以后也请好好加油。

并给一条卢秋颐的粉丝发的微博点了赞：

S4成为冠军ADPluto的替补，S5把北美赛区第一教皇按在替补席整整一赛季，S6把OP一个保级队抗进了世界赛四强，S7在小组赛带病上阵全胜出线，力挽狂澜于将倾，S8在队伍青黄不接时还延续了夏季赛不败的连胜神话。

以一敌五的暴走萝莉，丝血收割的战争女神，跃塔追杀的暗夜猎手，深陷敌阵的复仇之矛，爆炸输出的深渊巨口，枪枪爆头的赏金猎人，跳脸五杀的麦林炮手，绝境翻盘的皮城女警……

她是队伍最后一根弦，只要她不倒下，哪怕落后一万经济差，门牙塔尽失，三路全破又怎样？只要卢秋颐还站着，就没人敢说操盘手已经输了。

我们小姑娘，愿你将来，所有桥梁都坚固，所有隧道都光明。

TW Lumos：

和操盘手合约年底到期，下赛季将转会独步战队，@OP Ming，对不起，只能陪你到这里，也不知道你的下一个ad，能不能好好保护你。

S9的TW战队遭遇连败后

OP Ming：

卢秋颐是世界第一ad，她一定会重回巅峰，我非常相信她。

* * *

伴随着安明河虽然低调，但并没有刻意隐瞒过的婚讯，以一条：“下路组时至今日这么信手拈来的默契的配合，平时没少偷偷双排吧”下面的评论：“可安明河不是已经结婚了吗？”作为爆点，引发了粉丝的大战。

夏棠看不懂那些影视资料里，召唤师峡谷的舍命相救和你来我往的维护。

但她从来没见过，意气风发的安明河，开怀自在的笑容，认识以来，他从来都收敛自如，少语而温和，是个稳重自持的人。

她看到当年的视频，也不过是三年前的事情，安明河数不清多少次，为卢秋颐改变着情绪，点点滴滴的照顾牵挂，把她珍而重之放在心上的样子，眼神是不会骗人的，喜欢你这三个字，堵住了嘴巴，也会从眼神里流露出来，藏都藏不住，而我爱你呢？就算克制自己闭上眼睛，都能感受得到。

那时的安明河，和如今孩子的父亲，她的丈夫，是截然不同的另一个人。

他温柔细心不改，却更开朗爱笑，偶尔还会撒娇孩子气，他看似妥协，但在原则上坚韧不退让半步，眼神里全是自信明朗的光。

夏棠想，要是认识的是那时候的他，怕是会更快的喜欢上吧。可是那时候，那个被说是“最好的安明河”，并不属于她。

S10的TW“老年银河战舰”在冒牌赛连斩两个前世界冠军队，获得世界赛第四号种子席位，而安明河应邀成为那场BO5的解说嘉宾，亲眼见证了他曾经的天才ad回到世界赛舞台上。

那之后的微博、各大论坛上，铺天盖地是对“颐和园”这对经典下路组的怀念之声。

夏棠看不太懂有些评论，但也能大概解其意。

“闪现治疗救必死的辅助，1v5扛塔三杀金克丝。”

“娜美一泡四，薇恩丝血收割逆转战局。”

“顺风Cherish，逆风Key，绝境Lumos。”

“永远对线压制，一边补刀一边杀人，我们最强下路组啊。”

“无敌的下路组，让SKY七过家门不入的女警和蛤蟆，经典大翻盘谁记得？”

“Lu神的Ming不能杀，杀死Ming后，Lu神将进入见神杀神暴走模式，200%红血buff增益。”

“还记得Crash当年被Lu神满召唤师峡谷追着揍，最后还惨被虐泉，果然Lu神的Ming不能杀。”

“Lumos still alive，How dare you to announce Team OP lose？”

“Lumos还站着，可身边再也没有Ming寸步不离的守护了。”

“那些年的虚弱、鸟盾、坩埚、救赎、香炉、眼石都给的是你啊，我的薇恩。”

“Lumos当年打Legacy的龙坑盲大，就因为明神给她打了个标记，无条件信任，这要是空大了就是一辈子的锅，可她一点没犹豫。”

“明神一手机器人钩到SKY双C头皮发麻，然后Lumos的小炮砸脸跳，一炮一个小朋友。”

“轮子妈大逆风局五十三分钟一波五杀，事后采访：是迦娜的风吹的好？”

还有更多对他们生活细节上点点滴滴的回忆。

“卢秋颐坐哪边，明神哪边就不带耳机。”

“明神大清早跑三家蛋糕店，给她买生日蛋糕。”

“solo永远赢不了明神的solo king？大雾。”

“卢秋颐每次喝醉了，就变的孩子气，话多爱撒娇，对人动手动脚。有次明神直播着，卢秋颐带着酒气回来，一边喊，呀，呀，呀，明河뭐아？一边扑过去抱他，头搁在他肩膀上，嘴唇蹭在他脖颈上，明神赶紧关了摄像头，可是麦来不及关，就听到‘秋颐，秋颐，啊不要，别闹别在这……？”伴随着非常明显的亲昵的声音，然后安明河那边兵荒马乱手忙脚乱把麦也跟着赶紧闭了，人称“颐和园的十九禁之夜”。

夏棠对电子竞技什么的，还停留在小霸王街机和超级玛丽上，她祖国园丁二十来载生涯里，抓住过两三个不上课去网吧开黑的学生，看他们打自己看不懂的东西，兴致高昂的呼朋引伴，游戏什么的，虽然不至于觉得不务正业，但在她看来也不是太主流认可的行业。

安明河婚后和她报备财产的时候，前职业选手全明星身家，的确让夏棠小小惊讶一番，复又释然，文化人对钱总是有就好的态度，既然前尘旧事，便一笑而过不再提。

反而有了孩子之后，因为安明河的储蓄，他可以一边上学一边在家照顾孩子，很好的支持了夏棠搞研究的事业心，她事业不顺的时候丈夫倾力支持，夏棠因此抱着孩子的时候笑着调侃过，说我们灵芝将来半生不愁衣食无忧啦。

可全明星表演赛场上，卢秋颐的一番“胡闹”肆意而为，搞得前操盘手下路组合的经年暧昧街知巷闻。

安明河在此之后的迅速回应，在人看来显得刻意掩饰，人们只看到，相隔多年配合默契如初的下路组，不论是用着猩红之月同款皮肤的暗影岛组合，卡莉斯塔和锤石的经典配合互相保护，还是以卢秋颐安明河为原型创作的经典情侣组霞洛，或者对他俩最有象征意义的，金克丝和布里茨。

粉丝们轰轰烈烈的怀念着，夏棠看到一些提问的帖子：

比赛看得晚，没有见过传说中“下路拴条狗都能赢的明神”，只见过最后一年的死神明，所以一直觉得前面那句评语是操盘手粉丝开了滤镜，其实名不副实。

但这几天看了他以前和卢秋颐打rank的视角，他们这边三个路人，对面是虎牙全队，明神全程记对面双招时间，技能时间，打团甚至细化到给队友报“对面XX的W技能还有X秒”。视野控得很好，会计算对面辅助和打野用了几个眼，身上还带了几个眼，估算对面什么时候会回家补视野，估算野区大概哪个位置对面插了眼，提醒打野绕视野，提醒中单防Gank，提醒AD小心被抓，到处游走支援。

当时觉得，这样一个人，如果好好打，会成为很好的辅助吧。

有点打破了对明神的一贯印象。

大兄弟们能否尽量客观地帮我科普一下他，想知道他是怎么一步一步变成今天这样的，为什么又会选择退役？ 

靠脑子玩游戏的人，只要稍微懈怠一个版本，就可能永远跟不上自己原本的脑子了。点了某个天赋后召唤师技能的cd会怎么样，各种英雄关键性技能的cd时间，刷野的速度，甚至眼的时间和插眼距离都变化了很多次。当给队友疯狂提供信息的选手突然发现了自己告诉队友的消息有的时候是自己没跟上版本变化而记错的内容，之后甚至自己都会怀疑自己。

更不要说卢秋颐走之后，他下路再拴的都是绵羊了。

热情都过去了，游戏也变得太复杂了，很多人心态也没有当初那么一门心思在上面了吧，就都记不过来了吧。当年CGC比赛还有第一视角可以看，当时看明神不停的切视角报点简直把我看的眼花缭乱惊呆了，谁能想到后来连天赋都能带错。哎。

变强需要很长时间练习，变捞只需要一个念头。

特别是卢秋颐走了之后，他状态飞速下滑，整个人最后一年打的浑浑噩噩的。

明神和卢秋颐是彼此什么都没做，却都能促进对方变强的那种，更不要说后来他们拼命rank双排练默契。明神心里一直是：卢秋颐要当世界第一ad，那我就要保她当世界第一。而卢秋颐从“我要成为无人质疑的世界第一”，“我很强我能carry全队”变成了“我要守护我的辅助”“我和明河一起努力的话能做的更好的”他们胜利的信念慢慢都建立在了下路组之上，所以让彼此变得更强了，卢秋颐这种ad特别吃辅助的，所以明神的打法为她改变了很多。

夏棠看了一篇文章，是一个电竞杂志的编辑写的，名字就叫做“那些年我们爱过的下路组”

然后微博就把当初很火的一篇粉丝写的下路组系列文顶上热门数日。


	2. Chapter 2

她去翻了安明河过去的微博，500多页，从最初一刻看起，他初入职业的青涩，战队努力的奋斗，然后是卢秋颐的到来，在那之后的300多页里，泰半的内容都和卢秋颐有关。

她看到了这两个人的扶持与拼搏，看到卢秋颐顶着伤病上场时，安明河骄傲又心疼的发言：

一直撑着头，眼睛都睁不开了，怎么办啊，你快点好起来啊，我们不要打比赛了好不好，只要你好起来。

急性肠胃炎，上吐下泻高烧不断。 担心焦虑是前话，欣慰骄傲是后话。经过了如此一天如地狱般的旅程后，但愿这是你人生中难忘的里程碑。当然，这些所谓的后话都是因为这个过程中你的了不起成就了此刻的我们。 今天你面容憔悴，头发凌乱，但我觉得这是我认识你快两年来最最最好看的一天，无与伦比。现在好好休息快点康复吧，我最好的AD。

还有那时候安明河的麦克风语音：

秋颐啊，你安心，我保护你。真的很晕也没关系，我帮你输出啊。你很晕嘛，没事我帮你晕别人！

因为医生诊断，是她精神压力过大，加上作息不规律引发的筋挛，疼痛指数相当高，队伍准备退赛的情况下，当时卢秋颐还在医院的病床里，把情况告诉她后，她问，能不能给我一只止痛针，我要去比赛。

夏棠出身清流儒门，身边的女孩子，大多是温文娴雅，沉静知礼，她自小向往的婚姻，也是鸿案相庄，安宁静好。

安明河的性格可以说很符合她对理想夫婿的追求，有着温润如玉的君子做派，完全不像是世俗刻板印象里，“网瘾少年”的油腻与乖张。

她在网路上搜索过安明河与卢秋颐的旧事，安明河眼底鲜活的笑意，那样的热烈生动，是她作为妻子从未见过的。她买了票去现场看卢秋颐的比赛，座位在独步战队主场席，前后左右，自然都坐着战队的粉丝。有穿着队服的，有拿着应援物的，邻座的女孩子看她两手空空，笑着将手里的应援递过来：“你是新粉吧？”

是不容推拒的热情，开朗的跟她介绍：“我们Lumos又进世界赛啦！现在跟Azure配合也越来越好啦，是联盟顶尖的下路组呢。”

旁边有人插话：“虽然说u神硬实力更强，Azure也出道就是天才辅助，但说起跟Lumos的配合默契，还是颐和园。”

“啊，颐和园是无法超越的啊，去年u神也好，现在Azure也好，是把Lumos当ad在保护，明神当年可是把她当信仰。”

“是啊，再也没有一个辅助，会像明神对卢秋颐这么好了，可惜明神退役了……”

“明神当年那一手机器人神钩，钩到SKY双C头皮发麻，配合卢秋颐的金克丝，MSI生死局正面刚SKY，我吹一辈子……”

“还有四强赛，他俩的霞洛小情侣被对面疯狂针对，打野就住在下路，2v3，卢秋颐也能换死对面一个，闪现加治疗抠的那么死的人，交双招救明神的洛丝血逃生，简直是情比金坚。”

“是啊是啊，他俩的暗影岛组合太默契了，我记得明神退役后，卢秋颐再也没用过猩红之月的情侣皮肤。”

旁边开启了怀旧模式，大家絮絮叨叨的聊起来，夏棠听在耳中，这些似是而非的陌生词汇，交错成安明河不为她知的，峥嵘岁月。

* * *

安明河长文回应：

OP Ming

很久没登这个号了，很感谢粉丝们还记得我，谢谢大家的支持，发这篇文，与其说是解释，不如是说讲点早就该讲的心里话吧。

这次全明星能和秋颐重新配合，我个人是很开心的，这几年没有太多联系，更是完全没一起打过游戏，但配合起来的时候某一瞬间会有似乎能回到当年的错觉，可是我清楚的知道，自己的手速、反应、意识、心态都已经跟不上了，之所以能击败对方，是因为秋颐比以前更强了，而我碰巧有些老人家都有的经验吧。像我曾经说过的，她是世界第一AD，看到她重新站在巅峰，我非常欣慰和感动，但是我已经老啦，老辅助在这里占用大家几分钟，希望能看完接下来的话吧。

我曾经说，虚弱，鸟盾，香炉，救赎，坩埚，眼石，六个格子你需要我就都出给你，360度视野全方位点亮，灯笼随时就位，虚弱随时在手，买不了五速鞋赶到你身边，千里之外也有一口救赎。前期保护你发育成型，中期控制开团想办法让你拿人头，后期你输出爆炸接管比赛，我装备和等级跟不上了，也还有一条命拿来护你替你死。

我想每一个辅助，都会深爱着他的ADC，为她做视野为她做前排，为她强开团为她能收割而尽一切努力。我就是这样对你的。但是我并没有做到最好，对阵SKY在下路二塔那个大招的失误我仍然永远都不会忘记。我无数次懊悔，如果时间可以倒流我能做的更好更好更好一些，是不是结局就会不一样了呢？是不是你就不会在赛后失望选择离队呢？

而我的ADC，从来没有让我失望过，她的技术飞速成长进步着，与此同时也在守护着我，总是双排带我上分，永远等我一起出门，给我DF二连闪现治疗，临死开大拿命换我，为了救我只身入敌阵1v5，扛塔2v3都干过，谁敢杀我她就一定要报仇，不带商量的上去就是凶，我都还记得。

我们作为普通人的生命里，几乎不太可能上演拿命去救一个人的桥段，但在荣耀的召唤师峡谷里，如果愿意，就可以。不仅仅是观众，就连我自己，也陷入这种太过浪漫的桥段，一度不能自拔。我们的配合曾无人能敌，我们的默契曾万中无一。而我本人因此产生的情感，也无法判断是否有被召唤师峡谷所影响着，荣耀那时候几乎是我生活的全部，所以我在荣耀里有过的感情，就是我的真实情感，我做出的所有言行和选择，并不后悔，也始终知足。

卢秋颐刚来操盘手的时候是个小孩子，那时候的她不懂谦和，不知事故，不知天高地厚，无所畏惧，不记得失，面对困难一点儿都不怕，笑起来眼睛里都像有星星，世界第一可爱，张牙舞爪都那么好看，张扬艳丽的让人移不开眼，也倔强的让人害怕。我们的世界里只有荣耀，教练，队友，觉得呀，时间怎么那么长，好像一辈子都会停在这里。

那时秋颐是天才新人AD，技术上特别强，但是心态上也特别浪，和现在能够打团队型AD不同，那时候卢秋颐头很铁，b键常年已抠，打法很凶，我就跟着她一起凶，轰轰烈烈打到S7四强，门牙塔被拔光了，可她在语音里一直说：“别放弃啊，我们打赢了可以反一波。”打法单调这样还是太容易被针对，然后我们磨合改变，卢秋颐磨掉棱角付出了很多，无休止的训练，起得最早睡得最晚，多少次带病上场，带伤上阵，帮队伍拿下多少次关键生死局的比赛，我不用说大家都清楚，而让我最震撼和感动的是，在这个过程中，永不后退一往直前的Lumos，也慢慢把想赢下来的欲望，建立在下路组和团队之上，只是很可惜，S8一步之遥，在那之后的事，你们也都知道的。

卢秋颐刚来操盘手的时候，我记得她接受的采访，记者问你来中国打职业是想要什么？她说：我要做无人质疑的世界第一AD。那时候我想，那我就要保她，做那个世界第一AD。

所以当我的能力达不到了，我希望她有更强的队友，陪她拿一个早该属于她的冠军。而Lumos和Ming的故事，其实早在S8就已经结束了，只是过于念旧的粉丝，和一叶障目的我，都不愿意承认罢了。S10的比赛我在解说席，那时候我哭了，我为她高兴，终于又回到世界的舞台，也是为自己，因为我必须承认，世界顶级AD和前退役过气辅助的故事，早就该结束了。

至于有人会问，那么卢秋颐和安明河的故事呢？老实说，至今我也分不清，我也不知道。无论是否是爱情，可那时的感情却是最纯粹的，纯粹到今天的自己即怀念又向往。但过去的事情，就是彻彻底底过去了。我比你们所有人更怀念，但我并不想，也不可能再回去了。

很开心，时至今日，我们秋颐长大了，笑容诚挚，初衷不老，更坚韧顽强，但是执拗不改，仍然孩子气却率性坦荡，活得自由从容，脚踏实地的努力，独立而且优秀，不作声响把一切扛在肩上。你会在未来能过得很好很好，你会怀抱太阳度过这一生，我甚至都不愿将这份祝福强行划定轮廓，因为我知道，无论任何方面，你值得我的想象穷尽的最好最好，不需要我圈定范围。

我们和队伍从保级走来，拿过CGC冠军，斩下洲际赛和IEM，登顶过MSI，一起创下夏季赛无一败绩的辉煌，一起打过一小时破纪录的让二追三翻盘局，也一起跌倒在触碰冠军奖杯的最后一步，我最后的少年时代，能够与她并肩驰行，走过最艰难险阻，也最豪情万丈的日子，成为了我生命中很珍贵的一段回忆，已经弥足幸运了。

我们的故事已经过去，但我们还会各自存在着，名字曾经被连在一起，成为一段往事。现在的我，是个已退役的前职业选手，有了新的人生轨迹，拥有需要珍惜的家人和其他的责任承担，而秋颐和召唤师峡谷新的传奇，还在继续。我们的人生，已经几乎是两条平行线啦。我们粉丝们，那些错过的，便不要再追啦，如果你们还记得，怀念便已足够了。

我很开心，给你打过辅助，陪你走过来国内的最初两年，看着你变得更强，成为世界顶级AD，也很感谢你，作为我最好的AD，给了我职业生涯末期最辉煌无悔的一段荣耀。

十年荣耀，砥砺前行，请继续加油。

网友评论：

总结：两个字，爱过。

明神流露出一种浓浓的：“爸爸老了不能拖累你，女儿你自己飞的”气场，还蛮心酸的。

明神真的是对他的AD爱的深沉了，这也算是另类表白文了。

时隔六年， 沧海桑田，安明河还能说出“我想每一个辅助都会深爱着他的AD”这种话来，所以当年，究竟是爱得有多深啊。

可是还是那句话啊，明神不是已经结婚了吗？以孩子的父亲，别人的丈夫的角度来发文，合适吗？

楼上，就因为他已经结婚了，才要说清楚，明神自己也说不清，那时候是不是爱情，但该发生不该发生的，都是过去了，他的现在，和卢秋颐的现在，已经几乎是平行线了啊。

网友：

来解读这篇长文，吃瓜群众：所以明神，就一句话，你现在还爱不爱卢秋颐？明神：我不知道。那尼玛写这些过不过去的有什么用？

安明河字里行间，满满都是爱恋和不舍，牵挂，祝福，可是如他所说的吧，卢秋颐现在这么强，她本人又是这么优秀的女孩子，真的一切都值得更好的，不管场内场外。

还记得卢秋颐走的时候，安明河发的微博，一条是道歉，说自己没能照顾好她，希望她以后也好好加油。

一条是大半夜喝醉了发出来，又怕引起争议赶快删除了：

我都知道的，你有多不舍，又有多坚决，我都知道的啊，所以没关系，你不用管我，放心地大步向前走吧，只是你千万别回头。

OP Ming：

以后不会再发这个号了，没有什么旧情难续藕断丝连破镜重圆，不管是Lumos和Ming，还是卢秋颐和安明河的故事，结束了就是都彻彻底底结束了。

我还有自己的生活需要继续，有需要珍惜的伴侣——我的妻子，有需要担负的责任——我的女儿。而卢秋颐也有她自己的荣耀和传奇。没有谁离不开谁，并且都很满意自己的生活现状，并不打算做任何改变，所以啊，请粉丝和吃瓜群众的讨论就到这里吧，各自珍重。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道，你的下一个ad  
> 会不会赢了都要嘲讽你 会不会输了却先看向你 会不会老跟你说肚子饿 会不会无聊就要拍拍你  
> 会不会偷偷改你的签名 会不会跟你用情侣皮肤 会不会比赛失利哄你去睡 会不会霸道的不放你游走  
> 会不会拍着你的头说笨蛋 会不会承诺带你周游世界 会不会闪现也要给你治疗 会不会替你挡技能说别怕  
> 会不会临死开大拿命护你 会不会为了救你以一敌五 会不会2v3抗塔打出三杀 会不会和你一起秀翻全场  
> 会不会无悔陪你从低谷走来 会不会永远等着你一起出门 会不会生日许愿和你拿冠军 会不会不要王者要跟你双排  
> 会不会要离开只放心不下你 会不会最担心没人保护好你 会不会抢你碗里的菜却夹肉给你 会不会故意按掉你的闪现亮狗牌  
> 会不会你挂机吃饭都舍不得你死 会不会了解你剪刀石头布的习惯 会不会仗着你的香炉天天E人脸 会不会把敢杀你的通通虐一遍泉 会不会得意于我们是最强下路 会不会骄傲的说我家辅助世界第一
> 
> 不知道，你的下一个辅助  
> 会不会全心全意的保你 会不会无法无天惯着你 会不会六个格都出给你 会不会跟你改情侣名ID  
> 会不会盯着你早晚喝药 会不会总半夜给你做饭 会不会耐心给你吹头发 会不会宠溺笑帮你直播  
> 会不会记得你的生理期 会不会跪下给你贴暖贴 会不会看到你私聊止不住笑 会不会包里放你的备用键盘  
> 会不会对你的情绪了如指掌 会不会把你照顾的事无巨细 会不会被你抛下车也乖乖等着 会不会被你清天赋好友就笑笑  
> 会不会单排完每局切出来看你 会不会记得跟你的第一次双排 会不会把跟你的合照设成桌面 会不会总把你当零顺位单选题  
> 会不会拿手接你吐出来的喉糖 会不会跑三条街去给你买蛋糕 会不会秒怂摇晃你的胳膊撒娇 会不会喝多了拉着你絮絮叨叨  
> 会不会小心翼翼拍你说别生气 会不会被你骂还跟你说对不起 会不会为你改变自己的生物钟 会不会后台目不转睛看你采访  
> 会不会垫着你睡觉垫红了手背 会不会听你喜欢的歌还写评论 会不会许愿跟你一起去全明星 会不会想跟你拿霞洛冠军皮肤  
> 会不会被问到你送的礼物耳朵通红 会不会尝到好吃的就下意识留给你 会不会轻拍你护手贴的地方说不疼 会不会创建的房间密码都是你生日  
> 会不会怕你不高兴从来不跟人双排 会不会骄傲的说我们Lu神打得最好 会不会为了你的梦想舍不得挽留你 会不会看到你重回巅峰泪洒解说席


End file.
